Painful Memories
by Master-Of-Execution
Summary: Los caballeros dorados son fuertes,los mejores entre los caballeros de Atena,llenos de honor y justicia pero ¿que pasa cuando ciertos echos les recuerdan su pasado?.Esto trae memorias que los caballeros desearian nunca jamas volver a verlas
1. Shura de Capricornio

CAPITULO 1: EL VALLE ROJO

Era de noche en el Santuario, alrededor de las caballeros de Bronce se despedían de los de Oro y se iban a sus casas, otros caballeros se quedaron en el Santuario, como Hyoga que se quedo en el templo de Acuario escuchando lecciones de su maestro Camus. Pero en la casa de Capricornio alguien estaba muy ocupado

Shura: ...Y la ultima

Shura caballero de Capricornio, se encontraba jugando con piezas de domino poniéndolas en fila y después tirándolas en serie. Se sintió orgulloso al ver que su nombre se había formado con las piezas

Shura: Bien hecho eres grande

Dejo las piezas ahí por si alguien pasaba por su casa mirara lo grande que era con esas piezas y es que desde muy pequeño el domino y jugar futbol habían sido sus aficiones. Se preparo para ir a la cama o tal vez para mirar la televisión por algunas horas. Pero al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto una soga se enredo en su pie

Shura: ¿Que demonios? ¿Una soga?

Shura la tomo con sus manos y la miro fijamente. Un rápido flashback paso frente a sus ojos. Un hombre colgado en medio de un valle rojizo que olía a muerte. Shura respiro profundamente y tiro la soga a un lado después camino

hacia su metió en la cama y cerro los ojos listo para dormir

Shura abrió los ojos y estaba en España, su querida y natal España en Cádiz para ser exacto. Tal vez el había entrenado en Pirineos pero había crecido en Cádiz, España parecía tan bonita, el estaba tan feliz de poder ver de nuevo su natal España pensaba que nunca mas la volvería a ver. Los niños corrían por la plaza de Cádiz jugando futbol pero 2 niños llamaron su atención, se quedo sorprendido al ver quien eran

Era el mismo de niño y su mejor amigo Raúl que había muerto en una riña. Corrió para estar con los niños quería abrazar a Raúl aunque fuera un niño, su perdida lo había dañado tanto pero cuando trato de tocarlo Raúl era una simple ilusión Shura se impresiono al ver que los niños pasaron por medio de el como si el fuera un fantasma

los niños se veían tan felices hablando y discutiendo cosas

Shura (Niño): Ya te lo dije, el Barcelona es el mejor equipo del mundo

Raúl: Estas loco, el Real Madrid es el mejor

Shura (N): Si como no en especial porque Barcelona siempre los golea

Raúl: Sabes que mejor cállate Javier

Shura se impresiono al oír su verdadero nombre, Raúl le había recordado quien era, Shura decidió seguir a los niños a ver a donde se dirigían. Después de cruzar la plaza había una enorme fabrica de chocolate, Su madre trabajaba ahí y siempre le daba trozos de chocolate que sobraban. Shura continuo siguiéndoles. Pero decidió no entrar, le daba melancolía. Saludar a Saúl, el gerente, mirar el rostro de su madre, aplicar mucha fuerza para partir el trozo de chocolate

Después de 5 minutos los niños salieron contentos con 2 trozos de chocolate cada quien y diciendo lo exquisitos que estaban. Al lado de ellos pasaron 2 muchachas diciendo cosas

Mujer 1: ¿Oye te enteraste?

Mujer 2: Enterarme de que

Mujer 1: Colgaron a uno en el valle rojo de seguro fue por desobedecer al rey

Mujer 2: Pues porque mas podrían colgar a alguien si no fuese por eso. Tan siquiera sabes quien era

Mujer 1: No se pero era un sastre

Shura había escuchado todo, y su mente volvió a reproducir ese flashback del hombre colgado. Shura cerro los ojos fuertemente y se llevo una mano a la cara, la quito cuando escucho la voz de Raúl

Raúl: Oye Javier ¿que tu papá no era un sastre?

Shura (N): Si pero no creo que haya sido el a quien colgaron mi papá nunca desobedece la ley

Raúl: Pues por las dudas voy a preguntar

Raúl siguió a las muchachas y les pregunto algo después regreso con su amigo

Raúl: Bueno dicen que lo colgaron hace 2 días

2 días...2 días...Esa frase se reproducía una y otra vez en la mente del pequeño Shura

Shura (N): Bueno Raúl, hay muchos sastres no solo mi papá es sastre

Raúl: Eso si

Shura (N): Vámonos a casa quieres

Raúl: Ok y jugamos futbol en tu patio que las porterías de la cancha ya están gastadas

Los 2 niños partieron jugando carreras, Shura volvió a cerrar los ojos y estaba ahí enfrente de su casa, Su versión infantil salía corriendo de la casa con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras su madre le gritaba que regresara a la casa el niño corría en dirección de el llamado "Valle Rojo"

El Valle Rojo era el lugar donde colgaban a todos los "traidores", desertores o aquellos que eran criminales. Shura siguió a su otra versión y afirmativamente estaba en el Valle Rojo

El pequeño Shura se desplomo a sus rodillas golpeando el suelo, haciendo que sus nudillos sangraran y llorando con tanta furia. Todo esto frente a un cuerpo que balanceaba el viento, la vista era tan macabra que Shura no pudo evitar llorar. El cuerpo colgado ahí con un rosario en su mano derecha. Era su padre

El pequeño Shura juro venganza ante el cuerpo, venganza ante el maldito que le había robado todo lo importante que tenia, sus lagrimas se habían ido ya no podía llorar, no hasta que cumpliera su promesa. El joven Shura tomo el rosario entre sus manos y lo guardo en su bolsillo después comenzó a caminar tranquilamente regresando a casa

Shura metió la mano en su bolsillo y miro impresionado que tenia el rosario entre sus manos, mientras veía como el cuerpo de su padre comenzaba a ser picoteado por los cuervos. El pequeño Shura se había ido pero el caballero de Capricornio mas reciente se quedo ahí, tratando de recordar que había echo después de esto

Y lo recordó

Había entrenado para ser caballero, después descubrió que su padre había sido asesinado por no obedecer una orden del rey (Que había sido por no realizar un traje para el) y juro venganza, asesino al rey y dejo a España libre sin querer, nadie trato de detenerlo todos le tenían miedo. Y lo peor de todo es que el rey estaba colgado desde el asta de la bandera Española...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Shura, Shura eh despierta"

Después sintió como lo sacudían, alguien misterioso, abrió los ojos y era Aioros, su mejor amigo

Aioros: ¿Estas bien?

Shura: Si...solo tuve un sueño

Aioros: Pues, no quiero ser metiche pero...parece que no era agradable

Shura: No no lo era, ¿te acuerdas que te conté de lo de mi papá?

Aioros asintió

Shura: Lo soñé a el y a mi amigo Raúl

Aioros: Tal vez están tratando de decirte algo

Shura: Bueno pues que se quede en el pasado y a todo esto ¿Que haces aquí?

Aioros: Pues son las 8 de la mañana y iba con mi hermano hasta que te escuche gritando por eso decidí venir

Shura: Bien te lo agradezco pero no vuelvas o Shion pensara mal

Aioros rio y salió del cuarto de Shura. Shura volteo a ver a la cómoda al lado de su cama ahí estaba el rosario y una foto de su padres y el cuando era niño, sonrió un poco y dijo

"Gracias...gracias por todo"


	2. Milo De Escorpio

CAPITULO 2 : EL JARDIN DE CLAVELES

Era marzo 10,la noche apenas cubría el Santuario y la aldea cercana a el

Milo esperaba en las escaleras a su amigo Camus. Habían quedado en verse para ir a el mercado de la ciudad el mercado que nunca dormía, irían solo por un pedido de Kanon y nada mas después regresarían a casa

Algo inquietaba a Milo, algo que sentía muy adentro de su ser como una puñalada interna. Entonces. Mirando al cielo recordó porque se sentía así. Algo de su pasado que nunca lo dejaría vivir en paz hasta que muriera

Cuando Milo era un niño había conocido a una hermosa joven de nombre Crismen, tenia el cabello largo, café y ojos verdes. El tiempo paso ellos se convirtieron mejores amigos y después enamorados. Crismen adoraba las flores en especial los claveles por su hermoso color blanco. De echo Crismen tenia un jardín con hermosos claveles que era el único lugar donde crecían flores en la Isla Milos

Milo amaba a Crismen con todo su corazón, era un amor tan puro que nadie se atrevía a profanarlo. Nadie decía algo de ese tierno amor que se tenían. Pero la muerte no ve diferencias de nadie

Un día Milo tenia una cita con Crismen, estaba tan contento de poder verla. Pero su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver a Crismen abrazar a otro chico parecido a ella. Tenia el cabello café, corto y los ojos verdes. Milo, cegado por la furia, se dio la vuelta y guardo el hermoso collar que planeaba darle

Los días pasaron. Crismen comenzó a preocuparse por Milo, no le hablaba, ni siquiera le decía buenos días nada. Ella no sabia que había pasado ni el porque del rencor de Milo, en eso que su mente pensaba en el. Su hermano llego el chico se parecía tanto a ella casi como gemelos. Tenia el cabello café corto y los ojos iguales a los de ella, El era el chico que había abrazado cuando Milo la vio

Crismen: Evander ¿No has visto a Milo?

Evander: ¿Tu prometido? No, no eh tenido la oportunidad de verlo

Su conversación se rompió cuando la pequeña puerta de madera se abrió lentamente

"Así los quería encontrar"

Un apuesto joven de cabellos morados los veia con furia. Era Milo decidido a matar aquel que quería robarle lo mas preciado que tenia

Evander: Tu debes ser Milo, Es un gusto

Milo: Lastima no decir lo mismo ¿Sabias que ella es mi prometida?

Crismen: Milo...

Evander: Pues si...no pienses mal yo soy su...

Milo: No me importa quien seas, estas profanando algo mío

La aguja escarlata de Milo apareció y golpeo al muchacho enviándolo hacia el jardín de claveles. Milo entro a el jardín los recuerdos de el con Crismen comenzaban a aparecer pero se difundieron tan rápido como vinieron todo a causa de la furia que hervía en su sangre. Crismen los miraba desde adentro de la casa, aterrada por la conducta de su amado

Milo: Levántate maldito, lucha conmigo

Crismen: ¡Milo, detente!

Milo: Crismen ¿Que te ha sucedido? ¿Acaso lo apoyas?

Crismen: Si, y lo defenderé si es necesario

El hermano de Crismen se levanto del suelo y hablo con Milo

Evander: Yo no estoy involucrado sentimentalmente con Crismen. Escúchame

Milo: ¿Para que? Ya lo se todo, y eso de estar involucrado o no se lo puedes decir a Hades

La aguja escarlata apareció otra vez pero no ataco. Crismen estaba enfrente de su hermano impidiendo que Milo atacara

Milo: ¡Crismen! ¡Quítate, No quiero herirte a ti!

Crismen: Tendrás que entonces, no puedo dejar que le hagan daño

La furia de Milo creció pero lo demostró con lagrimas, esas lagrimas de amargura. Se sentía traicionado

Milo: Yo te amaba Crismen, Eras lo mas preciado que tenia, eras mi todo, mi razón para luchar, mi razón para vivir pero pero tu me pagas así ¿Que hice mal? ¿Es que acaso no te entregue todo de mi?

Crismen dejo caer unas lagrimas no respondió. Evander la quito de enfrente de el

Evander: El problema es conmigo ¿no? Entonces mátame a mi

Milo: Si...si así lo quieres ¡Te matare!

Milo estaba decidido a lanzar la aguja escarlata no le importaba si Crismen se ponía en su camino. Ya no era importante para el

Y así fue...

Milo lanzo la aguja escarlata y Crismen se puso en medio del ataque. La aguja perforo su pecho y después el de su hermano. Milo solo miro como los 2 cuerpos caían al suelo sus ojos mostraban rencor. Los blancos claveles se volvieron rojos inmediatamente, Milo se acerco a los 2 cuerpos

Milo: Se merecen eso y más

Justo cuando planeaba darse la vuelta miro que algo salía de la bolsa del cadáver del muchacho. Milo la miro fijamente

En la foto estaba Evander y Crismen abrazándose, sonriendo ampliamente. Milo giro la foto y leyó el texto

"10 De Marzo del año pasado, ¡Mi Cumpleaños!

Ahí estoy yo y mi hermano"

Mi hermano...Milo sintió como sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus piernas se sintieron débiles

"Que eh echo...¡¡Dios mío que eh echo!!"

Milo cayo sobre sus rodillas, llorando, no podía creerlo, su furia había sido mas grande que el amor que le tenia a ella. A pesar de que muchas veces se lo había recalcado, a pesar de que aquella noche se lo había susurrado al oído. Ahora ella estaba ahí, sumergida en el sueño eterno. Milo tomo su cuerpo, aun seguía caliente pero su corazón ya no latía, la abrazo por un tiempo, lamentándose de todo lo que había echo, pidiendole perdón después le dio un beso en la frente y la recostó al lado de su hermano, con las manos en su pecho sosteniendo aquel collar que le iba a dar...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Milo regreso en si de aquel doloroso recuerdo, cerro los ojos con fuerza no quería que las lagrimas cayeran...

Pero al cerrar los ojos recordó cuando el y Crismen jugaban en el jardín de claveles, eran unos niños. De repente los 2 niños se cansaron y se detuvieron mirándose el uno al otro. Milo junto su frente con la de Crismen y le dijo tiernamente

"Nunca te abandonare, nunca, así tenga que dar mi vida por ti, Viviré por ti no importa que pase"

"Milo" Una mano toco su hombro

Milo se dio la vuelta bruscamente y vio a Camus

Milo: Camus...

Camus: ¿Esta todo bien?

Milo: Si, si solo recordando cosas eso es todo

Camus: Bien si tu lo dices, me voy a adelantar te veo en Aries

Milo: Si ahorita te alcanzo

Camus bajo las escaleras rápidamente y Milo se quedo ahí. Viendo las estrellas y como su constelación brillaba muy fuerte

"Amor mío...¿Podrás algún día perdonarme?"


End file.
